Eremika Week 2014
by scythe-eater
Summary: <html><head></head>Here is my contribution to Eremika Week 2014. Enjoy! Prompts: makeup</html>


**Eremika Week Day 1**  
><strong>Prompt: makeup<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>[AU, brand names <em>italicized<em>]**

* * *

><p>Eren should have known something was up the moment they pulled out of the <em>Walgreen's <em>parking lot. It had only been a quick, last-minute trip on their way home from a busy day of running errands. According to Mikasa there was a sale she wanted to check out as they passed the convenience store, and insisted Eren turn around to go back.

So he did, and waited outside for almost five minutes. She said it would only take a second. He had left the car running, and by the time his impatience got the best of him, he shut off the ignition as slipped past the automatic door. She was sliding something into her purse as she walked; Eren figured it was her cell phone.

With an irritated growl, Eren restarted the car. His fingertips drummed on the steering wheel as she opened the door and swooped down into the passenger seat.

"So much for that sale," he said with a pout, commenting on her empty hands.

"It ended yesterday, apparently," she replied calmly, reaching for her seat belt while Eren switched the car to reverse.

"What was it for?"

"Your _Sprite_ addiction." Eren smirked. Mikasa _would_ go out of her way for something as meager as soda, let alone for him.

"Anything else you'd like to add to list?" he asked sarcastically, pulling towards the parking lot's exit. If they were going to be making any more stops, he'd rather have the destination in mind, instead of swerving between lanes and cutting off angry truck drivers at the last second.

"Well I don't feel like cooking anything," she replied, exhausted. Home-made dinners were Mikasa's specialty, but after a full day of driving all around town, shopping, and walking, not to mention her classes from earlier, she was eager to get home and crash on the couch. "So you have the choice between cooking something or a drive-thru."

Eren chose the latter. He didn't have the energy after his early-morning shift at work, and he didn't have the time with his night classes later on in the evening. A short while later, Mikasa was sinking her teeth into a large, greasy _Butterburger_ and Eren was snacking on fries.

"So you're sure you don't work tomorrow?" Mikasa asked, Eren's irritation sprouting once more.

"For the last time, _yes_."

"I was just making sure," she said calmly, unfazed by his tone.

"I didn't forget about the party, don't worry. I even double-checked with Levi to make sure he wouldn't try to call me in tomorrow."

"Okay." Silence ensued for the next few minutes until Eren smacked his forehead with his palm, cursing as he searched for a place to do an immediate u-turn.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked, eying her heated friend.

"We forgot wrapping paper."

* * *

><p>Eren's earlier suspicions had dwindled once Mikasa got back in the car, and he forgot about the incident entirely. But they quickly returned when he began looking for his student ID as he prepared to head out for his classes.<p>

He had his phone in his pocket, a beanie on his shower-evident hair, and was pulling a sweater down his bare chest as he made for his sneakers and backpack laying by the door. The only thing he didn't have was the ID card, probably the most important thing of all.

"Hey, have you seen my ID?" Eren called out, his voice echoing throughout the small apartment. He didn't have to raise his voice, however; Mikasa sat on the carpet in the living room, the roll of wrapping paper sprawled out in front of her as she carefully centered Armin's present in the middle.

"Um," she said, thinking aloud. "I think it's in your wallet."

"Well where's my wallet?" he grumbled, hopping on one foot to get his shoe on. He was running late and didn't have time for this.

"It's in my purse," she replied. Her purse. Eren knew where that was. He finally managed to squeeze his shoe on and began making his way to the kitchen, but Mikasa's voice distracted him.

"It's okay, I'll get it," she said hurriedly, jumping up from the floor and leaping into the kitchen, beating him to it. Eren thought it was strange, but was in too much of a hurry to question it. He watched impatiently as she dug through the bag's contents, her hand soon emerging with the folds of leather and handing it to him. He snatched it without a second thought.

"Thanks," he said hurriedly, flashing her a quick grateful smile before heading for the door, swooping his back pack over his shoulder. "Lock this behind me, would ya?" Mikasa returned his smile, nodding at his request, and following his dash out the door to close it and lock it.

After his loud footsteps could no longer be heard down the hall, Mikasa leaned against the door, a heavy exhale escaping her lips.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a frantic one. Unlike the night prior, Eren made sure that they wouldn't be late, even when both of them slept through the alarm. It was Mikasa who first woke, always an early riser. At first her eyes opened sleepily, confused at her surroundings. She was lying on the king-size bed they shared in the one-bedroom apartment, tucked underneath both the sheets and the comforter.<p>

Mikasa smiled warmly at Eren's sleeping figure, who was sprawled out on his side of the bed, covered only by his loose sweat pants, one of the pant legs scrunched up to his knee. Before he had come home from school last night, she could have sworn she fell asleep on the sofa.

As her eyes passed over the alarm clock, the warm moment suddenly dissipated. She reached over to grab Eren's shoulder and shook it relentlessly, until the tired boy's teal eyes finally cracked open into slits.

"Eren, get up!" Mikasa said hurriedly, scooting to the edge of the bed to make her way to the bathroom. "We have to be there in forty minutes!"

"What?!" he cried, bolting upright and glancing around the room, searching for the clock. "_Seriously_?! Did the alarm not go off or something?!"

"I don't know," Mikasa called, her voice seeping through the crack in the bathroom's door. "But we have to hurry. I'm going to take a shower really quick."

"Do we even have time for that?" Eren called back, sliding the closet open with a forceful shove. "You know it's like a twenty minute drive, right?"

"I can take a shower in five minutes," she said, the sound of the sink running nearly drowning out her voice.

"Bullshit," Eren said with a smirk, removing a plaid button-down from its hanger and sliding his arms into it. "You normally take forever in there."

"I have more things to do in here than you do."

"Hurry up. Need to brush my teeth." Not too long after, Eren could hear water coming from the shower head. He waited a minute for Mikasa to step in, passing the time by removing his sweatpants and finding a clean pair of jeans from one of his dresser drawers.

When he was sure Mikasa was in the shower, he cracked open the bathroom door just enough to peek inside and make sure, finding her clothes discarded on the floor.

It was weird, he thought as he ran his toothbrush under the faucet, his other hand fumbling in the drawer for the toothpaste, to be in such close proximity with his naked best friend. But, like every other time he had this thought, Eren pushed it out of his head. His eyes were tempted to glance over in the shower's direction but he had enough self-control to not invade her privacy.

When he was done brushing, Eren rinsed, having purposefully left his shirt unbuttoned to not spill any and soil the fabric. Sure enough, the short cloth hanging beside the sink was needed to dry up a wet spot on his chest.

It was as he was dropping his toothbrush in the cup that he noticed something was out of place. Or rather, something was there on the counter that shouldn't have been.

It was small and circular, and though Eren was no expert, it looked like some sort of makeup. That struck him as odd, because Mikasa didn't wear makeup. He opened it quietly, darting his eyes in the direction of her translucent curvy figure, just to ensure she wasn't aware of what he was doing.

There was powder inside, a very pale powder. He raised a brow, and set it back on the counter where he found it.

The next time he saw it was only minutes later, passing by the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar and a fully-dressed Mikasa was inside, leaning forward towards the mirror.

And when Eren saw exactly what she was doing, his skin felt like it was about to rip off.

It wasn't that he was against Mikasa wearing makeup. That was her choice and he didn't care one way or the other, even if it mattered.

What pissed him off was why she was wearing it. She wasn't wearing makeup to accent her features or give the impression of beauty. Hell, she didn't even need makeup to do that. She was only applying it to a single spot on her cheek, just below her eye.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Eren yelled, practically throwing the door open. Mikasa jumped, dropping the compact into the sink with a surprised squeal.

"Eren, I-"

"Why are you covering up that scar?!" Mikasa's eyes darted to the floor, averting Eren's fuming, jade stare. "It's never bothered you before, so why does it bother you now all of a sudden?!"

"It's just..." she began, her voice faltering. She hadn't expected Eren to be _this_ upset. "There haven't been any pictures taken of me since... the _accident_. And I know we're taking pictures at the party today. I didn't want to have to remind you in the future, when you look back at them..." Her voice trailed off, mind blurring as she thought back to a regrettable incident several weeks prior, one Eren loathed thinking about.

"Don't be ashamed of it," Eren said through gritted teeth. "I see it every day. I feel guilty every day. Seeing the scar in pictures isn't going to make a damn difference."

"I was only trying to help you," she said, her voice quiet. She still couldn't bring herself to meet his angry eyes.

"Well don't. What happened isn't your fault; it's mine. It's my problem. Leave it alone."

Dead silence. Eren swore that the only sound heard was his heart hammering in his chest, as he tried to get his breathing under control. He knew he was probably overreacting, and he was trying to control his temper. But the fact that she even felt like she had to _hide_ it from him, and _lie_ to him, continued to boil his blood.

Neither of them talked for a long moment, Mikasa staring at the ground and Eren looking away, with an angry huff. He had blown up on her, sufficiently embarrassed her, and ruined their morning. He wasn't quite sure what to do from there.

Unexpectedly, Mikasa exhaled in what sounded like a sigh of relief. Eren dared to look back at her, and found her slumping against the counter, holding herself up with her hands. There was a timid smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said. She had looked like she was fighting back tears, like most days when he yelled at her, but now she looked calm. Hurt, but calm.

"Whatever," Eren said, pushing off the doorway. Mikasa caught his hand before he took a full step away. He looked back at her, and then at her outstretched hand. In her clutches was the compact, and she handed it to him.

"Here," she said simply, closing his fingers around it.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with it?"

"Throw it away. It's garbage."

* * *

><p>Neither of them spoke another word until Armin's presents were in Mikasa's arms, Eren's back pack over his shoulder and Mikasa's purse in his hand, and the two of them were standing at the door. Eren glanced at his watch.<p>

"If I speed while we're on the highway we'll be there on time," he said, mentally double-checking their inventory.

"You always speed," Mikasa commented. Eren ignored it, along with the elephant in the room.

"Are we forgetting anything?" he asked.

"You forgot to button your shirt," she replied, setting the wrapped gifts on the carpet and grabbing the hem of his shirt. Her fingers brushed below his belt buckle as she fastened the first button, and slowly made her way up north, tickling the skin on his navel. She either didn't notice the slowly-forming bulge beneath his dark jeans, or she pretended to not. Eren thought it was the latter when he noticed her lightly-tainted cheeks as her face slowly rose into view.

As she worked on the last button by his collar bone, Eren grabbed her hands in one swipe, catching her attention. Mikasa's concerned eyes rose to meet his, surprised to see a faint blush swelling throughout his face.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said. "I'm not going to repeat what I said but I also wanted to say this; just... just don't feel like you have to hide anything from me, okay?"

As his words sank in, the corners of her lips crinkled upwards, and she slowly nodded. Eren released her hands and allowed her to finish buttoning his shirt, then waited as she recollected the gifts in her arms.

He opened the door for Mikasa to pass through first, then paused outside, key in hand. As his fingers turned the key to the side, and shoved against the ensure its security, Eren had an instantaneous feeling in his heart as they walked away towards the stairs, that seconds before, he had locked away more than just an empty apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>they're not dating<br>**they just live together and make each other food and share a car and buy each other stuff and split finances and share a bed and rely on each other but theyre not dating where the hell did you get that idea  
><strong><br>****Ok, so sorry I'm late to the Eremika Week train. I will probably be late every day this week.  
>But I am writing a new chapter for each prompt, so it could be worse.<strong>  
><strong>Happy Eremika week! {heart}<strong>

**.elric-logic**


End file.
